The Fey at the Bay
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: It wasn't planned but it was nice for Phoenix Pearl and Maya to go out and have a day of fun in the sun. There was so many cases going on, so to the attorney it was rather peaceful, no Larry, no opposing prosecution, no crazy people to mess up his day. What happens when a familiar person from his past arrives? Old love dies hard doesn't it?


The Fey at the Bay

 **Author Notes: It's been a long time since I've done a Phoenix Wright one shot and I feel bad seeing how i love watching the gameplays people do~ So for this week one shots involving the summer and 4th of july celebration so let's get goin!**

 **Warnings right here these are not to be taken seriously, think of it as an au(alternate universe) with some canon elements, there may be misspellings so apologies throughout the one shot! And so I do not own the Phoenix Wright Series.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 **"Hurry up Nick!"** He groaned as he felt himself being shaken out of his dream. **"Niiiicccckkkkk! Come on already!"** Nick was the infamous Phoenix Wright, a defense attorney. And a pretty good one at that.

No matter the case or situation he always had absolute faith in his clients' innocence and till the end would defend him or her. Today was his day off, so he figured he'd sleep in. It sounded like a great idea at the time when his alarm clock went off.

He thought that if he shut it off that he'd shortly return to his peaceful slumber. Maya Fey...had other plans. She woke up taking in the beautiful sunshine, it was going to be a hot day, about 85 degrees.

That's when it came to her. Today she'd force her boss and friend Nick to take her and her little cousin Pearl to the beach where they can swim, search for seashells, and even eat bbq styled hamburgers. Yum~ Ohhh yes, her fantasy was a glorious sight.

Of course little darling Pearl agreed to the idea. The two were more or so sisters than cousins, Pearl always looked up to Maya, and Maya adored Pearl, they were two happy spirit mediums.

So the pair were utmost determined to have their way and pounced on the now sleeping attorney, seeing him with his still unusual spiky hair(seriously how does anyones hair stay that pointy?) Granted, Phoenix was a wonderful guardian to the two girls.

But let's be honest, he was quite the pushover, it was easy to manipulate him, not so much as when in the beginning he didn't yet know of the girls little tricks. The only time where he truly had any real control was in the courtroom.

However, even there he finds himself with terrible luck. He's endured much in his life, and the prosecutors have been his latest nightmares, his friend Edgworth's harsh, witty commentary.

Fransika and her intimidating demeanor and thick leather whip. And most recently, Godot and his poetic statements and coffee addiction. On more than one occasion did the white haired man chuck a porcelain mug full of the steamy, bitter stuff at his head.

He could swear he was still feeling lumps on his skull. **"Noooo go away!"** He mumbled under the covers, gripping them tight against himself. In his head he knew it was a fight he just could not win.

Sadly though he was still half asleep when the pair of mediums pulled the covers and him to the ground. Groaning in pain he was now wide awake. **"Why do you guys do this to me?"** He saw their innocent smiles and he knew...it was going to be a looooonnnggggg day.

...

 **"Wahooo~ This is awesome!"** Maya leaped into the sea, paddling in the cool clear water. **"Teehee thank you Mr. Nick."** He sighed, sitting under the newly planted umbrella, enjoying the shade. **"Come on Nick! Swim with us!"** He shook his head.

Phoenix was in no mood to swim now. Maybe later, possibly, but right now? No he'd rather play life guard and watch over the two, perhaps he could go shell scavenging later when it wasn't so hot out.

Maya pouted, shouting at the top of her lungs. **"PARTY POOPER!"** She was ignored as her boss laid down on the towel he placed on the sandy surface. He yawned still tired from this morning.

 **"Phoenie?"** His eyes snapped open, drawing themselves to a familiar face. **"Iris!?"** She smiled lightly as he sat up. **"How have you been?"** Poor guy really tried hard, he did his utmost not to stare at the girls swimming attire. **"I've been alright. What about you? It's been awhile. When were you released?!"**

A while it has been indeed. Iris had confessed to being an accomplice in a murder, as well as disrupting a crime scene. She up till now had been in prison, paying for her crimes and atoning for her sins of her past.

Though she was not truly at fault, she still felt responsible for the terrible things that happened because of her and her now deceased twin sister Dahlia. And was determined to make up for it.

 **"I was actually released a few weeks ago, but i lost your number and Sister Bikini had been busy with new apprentices."** It was strange for Phoenix to be here. Facing him was his ex client, but so much more than that, his ex girlfriend.

At the time though she was under a different name, namely her sisters. She was manipulated into deceiving Phoenix by pretending to be Dahlia, although as time went out she fell in love with the man.

And to this day she still is. However her conscious was hitting her hard, she assumed that she could never be forgiven for her misdeeds. He nods at her. **"I see. Well I'm glad to see you, you look great."** Pink consumes her cheeks as she takes in the compliment.

He holds his hand to his head, that sheepish grin she was so used to seeing years ago planted on his face. **"Would you like to join us?"** She gapes for a moment, taking in the sight of Mystic Maya, her cousin and...Pearl, her beautiful little half sister.

Phoenix saw how her face lit up in joy, before fading into sadness. **"I'm sorry, but I don't think I should."** She bites her lip, her desire to spend time with her birth family and love went against her doubts and fears of rejection. She thought she'd be tainting the pure talented spirit mediums.

 **"Hey hey, they aren't mad at you for what happened. Actually if anything both Pearl and Maya have been curious about you."** Her eyes widen in shock as her old boyfriend was able to read her thoughts and expression.

He chuckles, before being serious again. **"I think having another family member around would be good for them. And we have plenty of room at my office."** Iris looks at him, her Phoenie. Wondering if he meant what he was insinuating. **"Do you want to live with us?"** Tears begin to leak from her eyes.

It was more than she thought she ever deserved. **"Hey Nick! Oh!? Sister Iris!"** Maya got out of the ocean, running at full speed, Pearl right on her heels. Iris bows to her family. **"Hello Mystic Maya, Mystic Pearl."**

Maya and her brown haired cousin equally pout at the girl. **"We're family! No need for those annoying old titles. Nick what's going on here?"** She had a grin as she saw the two...rather close to one another.

Pearl didn't know much about Iris, other than she's her half sister, so she was still very weary of the girl. He rested his hands on his knees. **"I invited Iris if she wanted to spend the day with us."**

Maya's eyes pop out, shining like jewels. **"Yes! Let's go Iris~ We'll leave the grump and search for seashells~ Pearly you too, hurry up!"** Dragging the sisters with her, she leaves poor Phoenix in the dust. Faster than he could say ** _"Objection!"_**

Mia watches over her living relatives and student with a smile on her face. Despite all of the tragedies and sadness that Maya and the others have had to endure, they were still able to smile. Remembering the words her boyfriend told her when she first started out as a lawyer.

 _You don't cry till it's all over. You smile till the bitter end._

the end~

 **Author Notes: So no murder, but i was still wishy washy about adding one in this one shot. And I support the Iris x Phoenix shipping 100 percent~ Mia i saw as more a boss/student relationship with her and Phoenix.**

 **As far as Maya...she's a bit too annoying to me and is more like a sister to Phoenix, despite Pearls statements. To me Iris is perfect, i loved her character, loved her backstory, i mean i loved watching game three(and i watched it first out of the whole series) so i felt it worked out really well. Too bad she's only seen in game three.**

 **Well with that I'm shovin off~ Thank you to any an all who want to read/fav/follow/review this one shot and I hope you enjoy the rest of the crazy one shots on our profile for our summer one shot week~**


End file.
